Rewriting What Came Before
by Gryvon
Summary: Referenced non-con. Draco's been on five dates with Harry Potter and there's something with Harry that keeps him from going past kissing.


Draco Malfoy was kissing Harry Potter. If someone had told his younger self that this was something that would happen, something that had happened multiple times and that he quite enjoyed, he probably would have hexed them. Something with boils, likely, or the Stinging Hex. But here he was, stretched out on the couch of his London flat with Harry practically melting in his lap and his tongue down Potter's throat.

Harry was a surprisingly good kisser, and Draco had high standards. He liked to be in control and there were a lot of men, wizards in particular, who weren't keen on that. They didn't take well to the kind of submission that Draco craved but so far, Harry was a natural. Admittedly, they hadn't made it much further than kissing. The fact that they'd made it to kissing at all was a miracle in and of itself given their history, but after that expose in the Daily Prophet from that guy from the Cannons, Draco had figured 'why not?' If Potter would date that obvious of a douche, maybe he'd give Draco a shot. And he did. And here they are, on the tail end of their fifth date.

Draco's hands drifted south, resting on the round globes of Potter's jeans-clad ass. He could feel Potter tense above him, just for a second, before he relaxed again. He always did that. It was weird. Draco was never sure if it was because of him or because Potter was new-ish to the whole gay thing. Whatever. If Potter wanted him to stop, he'd say so.

It was becoming hard—quite literally—to keep from going further. He really wanted to see if Potter's ass felt anything like that Cannons guy had said. If it did, he certainly wasn't running off to the Prophet to brag about it. No, someone like Potter—if he really was as good as rumors said—was something to be savored, kept private and protected and all for himself.

Draco's hips jerked up into Harry's. He couldn't help it. Harry made a small almost-whine in the back of his throat and that was all the motivation Draco needed to roll them. It was a tight fit on the couch and he had the brief thought of moving this to the bedroom and his nice, large bed, but that involved letting go and moving and he wasn't willing to stop plundering Harry's mouth to do that quite yet.

Again, Harry tensed and relaxed. Draco let his mouth wander, hoping to distract Harry further. He'd found that Harry's neck was particularly sensitive and Draco let his teeth come out a little, just a faint scrape here and there, as he kissed his way down the column of Harry's throat. Harry shuddered beneath him, hands clenching against the back of Draco's shirt, and Draco had to smile. He was learning to play Harry like a fiddle.

His hand slid between them, reaching down to cup Harry through his jeans. The resulting gasp went straight to Draco's dick. He couldn't wait anymore. They needed to get naked, right now, or he was going to come in his pants. He sat back, grinning as he stared down at a thoroughly debauched Potter. His hands settled on the fly of Harry's jeans and that's when Harry went still. Now that Draco had some distance, he could see it—a flicker of fear that ran across Harry's face only to be quickly hidden.

Draco frowned and pulled his hands away. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

"What?" Harry blinked, looking honestly confused and a little like he was hiding something.

Draco waved a hand between them. "That. When I touch you. You're always jumpy, like you think I'm doing all this as part of some Death Eater plot to harm you. That's not it." He pushed up his sleeve, showing off his scared but mark-free arm. "Not a Death Eater anymore." It had hurt like hell getting the thing removed, but it was worth it.

Harry looked away, staring at the carpet like it was about to sing him a song. "Sorry."

Draco sighed and pulled away. He leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch. "This isn't a 'sorry' situation." He pushed a hand through his hair and bit back a sigh. "Look. If you don't want to do this, just say so. I know I'm the one that came onto you, but if you said yes because… I don't even know why you said yes."

Harry sat up, legs crossed, and reached over to put his hand on top of Draco's. Harry's eyes caught and met Draco's gaze. "I said yes because I wanted to. Because I thought fuck all that happened when we were kids. We're different now. Older." A small smile crossed Harry's face. "To be honest, you turned out pretty hot and I wanted…" Harry's cheeks turned red. "I wanted to give it a chance."

Draco turned his hand over, letting his fingers twine with Harry's. "Then why are you so afraid of me."

The smile fell from Harry's face and he stared down at their joined hands. He was silent for a minute and when he finally did speak, his voice was soft and hesitant. "If… if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?"

"I'll take the Fidelius if I have to."

A smile flashed across Harry's lips, there and gone. "No. No, you don't have to. It's not that…" Harry sighed and kept his gaze on their hands. "It's just that, with me and Derek… things were…" His hand trembled and Draco tightened his grip. "I wouldn't say they weren't mutual but it wasn't… they weren't always… what I wanted."

Draco frowned. His grip tightened and he made very sure he wasn't hurting Potter. He wanted to hurt someone. "Derek. That's the guy from the Cannons?"

Harry nodded. He still wouldn't look at Draco. "Yeah."

"And he made you… He iforced/i you…"

Harry looked up then and of all the emotions Draco had seen on Harry's face, shame had never been one of them. Until now. "It wasn't like that. He didn't… He just…"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand once to cut him off. Surprisingly, Harry obeyed. "He did things to you that you didn't want."

Harry opened his mouth and Draco squeezed his hand once in silent warning. Harry's mouth snapped shut and he looked away.

Draco sighed. Shit. He'd never expected… The Cannons guy—Derek—had made it seem consensual. He'd talked about it like Harry wanted it. Hell, he'd practically painted Harry out to be a cockslut. Another thought came to him and he studied Harry's face closely as he asked: "He was your first, wasn't he?"

Harry nodded.

"Shit."

Harry looked up, alarmed. His hand jerked out of Draco's grasp and his arms wrapped around himself almost like he was loosely hugging himself. Or protecting himself. "I… is that bad? Do you… do you not want to anymore? I can leave." Harry started to shift, to stand. "I'll leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Draco grabbed Harry by the hips before he could step away and pulled him back down onto Draco's lap. "Hey. Hey, calm down. It's okay." Harry glanced at him, looking strangely hopeful. "Well, obviously it's not okay what that guy did to you, but I won't… I'm not like that. Only what you're comfortable with. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Harry shifted slightly, turning more fully towards Draco. He had a small smile on his face as he leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear "I want you to fuck me."

Draco's hard-on had taken a break during their conversation, but it sprang back to life at Harry's words. Draco shivered. His pants were getting a little tight. He let his hand rest against Harry's side. "Are you sure? We don't have to…"

"Yes. Please."

"Fuck." He wanted to hear Potter beg. He wanted a lot of things. "Okay. Not here. Bedroom. We should… definitely bedroom."

Harry stood. His hand found Draco's and stayed as he let Draco lead him into the bedroom. The lights flickered on as soon as they walked in, bathing the room in muted light. Harry snorted and Draco didn't even have to guess why. The room was decorated in rich greens and browns. Old habits die hard.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and flopped down on the bed, bouncing slightly as the mattress molded to his weight. "I never imagined I'd be in a Slytherin's bed before."

Draco chuckled. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the hamper. Harry eyed Draco's chest with interest. Draco had filled out quite a bit since his gangly teenage years. Working for the Aurors does that. He crawled onto the bed and poised himself over Harry. "I have imagined having a Gryffindor beneath me before, though not quite like this."

Harry smiled and Draco felt the need to capture that smile with his lips. They broke the kiss long enough for Draco to get Harry's shirts off and then it was a battle of tongues while they raced to get their pants off. Draco got there first, or at least got into Harry's pants first. He bypassed getting them off for diving into Harry's underwear and getting a hand on Harry's dick. Harry gasped and arched into the touch.

"You like that?" Draco stared down at Harry's face, watching as Harry's eyes almost rolled back and his mouth hung open. He didn't really need Harry to answer the question. His face said everything.

He got in a few more strokes before Harry stuttered out "Y-yes."

"Good." He let his teeth graze Harry's bare shoulder and was rewarded with a strangled groan. "Tell me," Draco said, "tell me if there's anything you don't like. I'll stop. I promise. Not going to hurt you."

One of Harry's hands tangled loosely in Draco's hair. "Okay."

That was all the go-ahead Draco needed. He got both of their pants off and reached for the lube in his bedside drawer. He had to stop for a moment on the way back and stare at Harry's naked form.

Harry blushed and moved his hands to cover himself. Draco caught them before he could. "What?"

Draco pressed a soft kiss to the side of Harry's neck. "You look practically edible." Harry's blush deepened and that gave Draco a wicked idea. He let his lips travel down Harry's neck, pausing briefly to nip at his collarbone and then going lower. Harry shivered and let out a slightly breathy moan. Draco ran his hands along Harry's sides, doing his best to keep Harry relaxed and pliant beneath him. That changed as soon as Draco's mouth closed over Harry's nipple.

Harry bucked up with a gasp, pressing his chest against Draco's mouth as Draco sucked the flesh into a hard nub. Draco flicked his tongue over Harry's nipple, feeling every one of Harry's gasps travel straight to his dick. He wanted to just go for it, to get inside of Harry, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

He switched his mouth to Harry's other nipple and used the distraction to lube up his fingers. There were charms that they could have used but Draco had a thing for doing it the slow, manual way. He had a feeling with the way Harry was reacting so far that this would be just as good as he expected.

He flicked his tongue against Harry's nipple, earning him another gasp. Harry was practically panting under Draco's ministrations, but his breath caught as soon as Draco pressed a finger against his entrance. Harry tensed but Draco didn't do any more than circle his finger around the hole, getting Harry used to the feel. He grazed his teeth over the hard nub of Harry's nipple and then pulled away to blow on it. Harry shivered and the tension slowly melted away.

Harry's erection pressed against his chest, a reminder of just how much Harry was enjoying Draco's touch. Draco moved on, kissing his way down over Harry's stomach and pausing to dip his tongue in Harry's navel. He let his finger press gently against Harry's entrance and then move away to circle the opening. He repeated the motion, again and again, getting Harry used to the idea of penetration.

His mouth moved lower and Harry's hands found their way into Draco's hair, not grabbing, just holding loosely. Draco wouldn't mind if Harry pulled a bit. He might, once they got to the main event. Draco kissed the base of Harry's cock and pressed his finger in, just a little bit.

"Draco," Harry gasped his name out like a prayer.

He couldn't help the smirk that settled on his face as he looked up. Harry looked positively wrecked and they were just getting started. "Don't worry. I've got you. I'll take care of you." Before Harry could respond, Draco swallowed him down. Any words Harry might have said were cut off in a startled groan. Draco pushed is finger deeper inside, sliding in to the knuckle and then crooking his finger as he dragged it back out.

Harry nearly arched off the bed. It was obvious he'd never been prepared like this. He moaned Draco's name like a litany, a prayer to the gods of sex, and Draco was more than happy to be their agent. He'd been told before that he had a talented mouth and he put it to good use wringing out helpless sounds of pleasure from Harry. He used his free hand to grip Harry's base as he sucked the head of Harry's cock. God, the sounds Harry was making. Draco was practically ready to start humping the sheets.

The hands in Draco's hair tightened their grip, just slightly, and Draco rewarded Harry by swallowing him deep into his throat. At the same time, he slid a second finger in alongside the first and crooked them, pressing against Harry's insides until he found that special spot that made Harry nearly arch off the bed.

"Jesus!" Harry's whole body twitched, jerking under Draco as he bobbed his head, working his mouth over Harry's dick. He managed to wring another deep groan from Harry before Harry started tugging on his hair in earnest. "Draco. Draco, I'm going to come." Draco didn't stop. He scissored his fingers inside of Harry, stretching him open to take Draco's dick. He needed inside yesterday. "Draco. Draco?" He pulled back to suck on Harry's head and let his tongue worry at the slit. Harry's hands moved from Draco's hair to grip the sheets and there was a new kind of tenseness making Harry go rigid beneath him. "Draco, I…" He didn't let Harry finish his sentence. His fingers dragged over Harry's prostate and then Harry was gone, coming into Draco's mouth like an explosion. "Fuck. Ah. Fuck, Draco."

He swallowed Harry's come, feeling high on the way Harry said his name like something reverent. He had never been much for religion but he could get behind one that involved Harry crying his name like that. He could be Harry's religion.

Draco pulled back once Harry was spent. God, Harry looked beyond wrecked. He was devastated, boneless and pliant as Draco pushed a third finger inside. The only reaction that earned him was a faint twitch of Harry's hips—pushing into the touch—and Harry's hands clenching in the sheets.

"I can't wait to feel you," Draco said. Harry's gaze was pinned to him, watching him like he was some great beast and Harry was helpless under Draco's power. It was a thrill Draco only got inside of the bedroom, but one that he always craved more of. He shifted closer, letting his weeping erection drag slick up Harry's inner thigh. "Does that sound good? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah." Even Harry's voice was wrecked. He sounded broken in the best kind of way.

Draco dragged his fingers slowly against Harry's insides, a slick push and pull that made Harry twitch with every motion. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Something sparked in Harry's eyes, not defiance, but something equally as hot. His legs moved, spreading open just a little more. "Fuck me. Please."

Draco loomed over Harry. He leaned down, almost like he was going to kiss Harry and then detoured as soon as Harry started to lift up for it. He sucked on a spot just below Harry's ear, earning him a delicious moan. Harry's hands gripped his shoulders like he was holding on for dear life. "Tell me," Draco whispered.

"Please," Harry moaned. "Please. Inside me. Please. Fuck. I need…"

"I've got you."

Harry groaned as Draco pulled his fingers free and then watched, riveted, as Draco leaned back to slick up his cock. He wasn't going to last long. He was hard as nails and Harry was stretched open, waiting for him.

"Please," Harry said again, the begging making heat pool low in Draco's stomach. Then Harry reached down to grab his cheeks, holding himself open for Draco. That was all the invitation Draco needed.

He slid inside in one thrust, groaning as his dick was enveloped in soft, warm heat. He clenched his hands into fists in the covers on either side of Harry's shoulders and let his head hang low while he waited, adjusting to the glorious feeling. Harry shifted beneath him, hips lifting just a little, suggesting what Draco had been waiting what felt like hours to do.

Draco moved. He made himself stay slow, at least at first, rolling his dick into Harry like the waves of the ocean. In and out, in and out. He could do this. He could keep it gentle, make it good for Harry, show him that Draco was better than that fucking Quidditch rapist.

"God, Draco, fuck me." Harry lifted his hips again and Draco went with it, speeding up just a little, just like Harry wanted. "You can do it," Harry said. "Please. I want it. Oh, God, I want it so bad." Fuck, those words. Draco groaned, feeling his control slipping bit by bit. He couldn't help speeding up, not quite pounding but hitting home faster, harder than he planned. "Yes." Harry let the word drag out. "Yes, please, come on, please."

He couldn't do it. He didn't have the kind of control for this.

Draco rolled them, surprising a startled yelp out of Harry as he was suddenly on top. "Show me," Draco said. His hands gripped Harry by the hips. "Show me how you like it."

Harry's mouth hung open, his cheeks pink, but he nodded and started moving. His hands pressed against Draco's chest as he rocked his hips, barely pulling off before sinking down onto Draco's dick. Draco let himself buck up into Harry, earning pleased gasps every time he did.

God, Harry looked fantastic, like he was born for this, born to take Draco's cock. There was no forcing here. Harry wanted it, wanted it so bad that he was willing to work for it, willing to impale himself onto Draco's dick like it was the best thing in the world. Harry's head fell back, his breathless moans aimed at the ceiling as he fucked himself on Draco's dick. Draco wanted to take the memory of this, the memory of Harry looking debauched and blissed out, and save it for all eternity.

Like all good things, it had an end. Draco groaned and dug his fingers into Harry's hips. He wanted to hold on, to keep this delicious friction going, but he couldn't last any longer. He thrust up hard, pulling Harry down onto him by the grip on his hips and came harder than he probably had in his entire life. Harry wasn't long after. He bounced once, twice and then his dick was jerking, spurting, dropping come on both their chests.

Harry collapsed forward, his head resting on Draco's should and Draco's dick still deep inside of him. Draco made to move, but Harry moaned and whimpered, hands tightening on Draco's shoulders until Draco let Harry relax back onto him.

"That was amazing," Harry said, his voice thin and strung-out. He turned his head, meeting Draco's gaze. "Draco, you're amazing."

Draco grinned. He couldn't help himself. "I know. You're the one that took a while to figure that out."

Harry chuckled and settled more firmly on Draco's chest. Draco stretched to the side to grab his wand off the nightstand. A quick charm had their chest clean so they wouldn't be sticking to each other. He'd wait a bit for the rest. Harry didn't seem like he wanted Draco pulling out anytime soon.

"You comfortable?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." The bone-deep sigh that accompanied Harry's words made warmth flood Draco's body. He lifted his arms, wrapping them around Harry so that his hands rested on the small of Harry's back.

"You going to get off of me anytime soon?" He kept his tone light. It was a joke more than a command.

Harry's lips brushed against Draco's chin. "Probably not."

"Okay." Harry wasn't particularly heavy. Harry had always been a bit thin. He'd gained a bit of weight post-Hogwarts but he was still not as bulky as Draco, probably never would be. The weight of him pressing Draco into the sheets felt kind of good. He could get used to something like this.

Harry's breathing slowed, not quite into sleep, but something close. Draco closed his eyes, figuring he might as well join Harry. He wasn't going anywhere.

"You falling asleep on me?" Draco murmured.

"Just a bit. Just a few minutes."

Draco's chest bounced with laughter, moving Harry with him. "And then what? You know we are on a bed. Could use it for its intended purpose."

Harry made a noise, not quite a word but a definite negation.

"You have something against beds? Too much running around in the wilds on the job?"

Harry mumbled something. Draco blinked. He wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Care to repeat that?"

Harry lifted himself up, just enough that he could look down at Draco. He enunciated each word clearly. "I want you to fuck me again. Later. In a little bit."

Draco blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Okay." What else was there to say?

Harry settled back down against Draco's chest and Draco stared up at the ceiling. It seemed Potter was always surprising him. He smiled. He could live with a few surprises.


End file.
